The Meaning of Life
by roseeyes
Summary: Ed and Envy make a deal - Envy will turn Al back into a human if Ed will get him the Philosopher's stone. But doesn't it defeat the purpose of kidnapping someone if you fall in love with them? EdxEnvy, EdxAl, EdxWrath, EdxWinry, implied EdxMustang. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"What?"

Edward lowered his defenses for a split second and Envy had him pinned to the wet ground, shadows from the hazy moon darkening his sadistic smile.

"What did you just say?"

Envy sneered as he leaned closer, his face inches from Ed's. "What if I told you I knew of a way to make your brother human again? What would you say to that, pipsqueak?

The boy gritted his teeth, ignoring the comment about his height. "My brother _**is**_ human! He's a perfectly normal human being!"

"And what is a human, Edward? I'd say if a being has flesh and blood, and the six senses of sight, smell, touch, taste, hearing, and of the mind, then it's human, but…"He grinned "Your brother lacks a few of those, pipsqueak."

"None of that matters!" Edward screamed, glaring at the homunculus that sat straddling his waist "He's still Alphonse! He's still my brother! My _human_ brother!"

"Oh dear," Envy wrapped his hand around Edward's throat "it seems I've made the pipsqueak angry." Edward gripped Envy's wrist. "Unlike you, others aren't blind by love for your brother, and can see him for what he really is – a freak…"His voice lowered "just like me."

This puzzled Ed "What?"

"Never mind." His smirk returned "I can teach you how to turn Alphonse back to normal, but in return…" He grinned "You have to give me the Philosopher's Stone. Do we have a deal?" Edward opened his mouth to speak "If you refuse to come, though, I'll have to kill you here, and poor wittle Alphonse will remaina walking trashcan for the rest of his life!" He sat up, extending a hand.

"Do we have a deal?"

Edward was silent for a long time, going over every possible alternative. Not finding any, he took Envy's hand, and whispered "Deal."

Noir Rouge


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Alphonse."

Al raised his head from his hands. Lieutenant Hawkeye stood in front of him, her face plastered with the expression of a soldier. She had her military face on…that wasn't a good sign.

"Y-yes?" He stood quickly from the chair, his metal body making its familiar clanking sounds as he rose. This way, the woman seemed so small…to a fifteen year old in a giant's body.

"The colonel wishes to see you." She said, her body rigid thanks to years of military training, revealing no emotion. "Please come with me."

"Um…!" She paused in her turning, looking back "Have they…found my brother yet?"

"…" She sighed, shaking her head. "No, we have not found Edward."

"Oh…" He looked down "I see."

Hawkeye's eyes were liquid gold with hidden compassion. "The colonel is not a very patient man. We need to go."

"Yes ma'am."

Colonel Mustang's office was still as orderly as ever in spite of the chaos going on outside it. The only reason why Ed's disappearance had caused such a stir was because he was the FullMetal Alchemist…and that he and Mustang had been in a relationship that went beyond the call of duty; it was common knowledge, even though neither of them had ever mentioned it to anyone.

"Alphonse Elric."

The colonel's voice pulled him from his thoughts. Colonel Roy Mustang stood behind his desk, as clean-cut and orderly as ever. His uniform was without a wrinkle, not a single hair was out of place on his head. It was surprising that lines of age hadn't appeared on his face, considering his profession and that he was in his thirties.

"Alphonse!"

Al gasped, bowing his head "I-I'm sorry, colonel! I just…"

"…." The man sighed. "I understand. You're worried about FullMetal, _everyone_ is." He gave Hawkeye a salute and she returned it, taking her leave.

Al's breathing quickened; he could never be that comfortable around Mustang… "How have you been?"

Mustang's eyes darkened as he smirked "What do you really want to ask me?"

"…" Al straightened "Have you found anything yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we have." He motioned to the box on his desk, picking up the cup of tea adjacent from it and taking a sip. "By all means, take a look."

The boy moved eagerly to the box, only to be let-down by its contents. "Um, colonel?"

"Yes?"

"What's all this?" He motioned to the twisted pieces of metal inside the box.

A dark expression passed over the older man's face. "Care to take a guess?"

Alphonse studied the pieces carefully, then gasped, backing away a step. Mustang smirked "From your reaction, I take it that you guessed right."

"T-That's…automail." He whispered the last word, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes. It is from FullMetal's arm - His mechanical arm." Al gave him wide eyes. "We found these in the military gravesite, a few blocks from here. There were signs of a struggle; many tombstones were damaged, though only one set of footprints led away, and they weren't Edward's."

"Do you think…that my brother was kidnapped?"

"It is a possibility. Wherever he is, if he _is_ alive, he can't use alchemy. I doubt if he can even move his right arm." He sighed, placing the cup back on his desk. "In any case, his assailant was barefoot, and the prints don't match any of those in our directory, so-"

"Wait." Al interrupted "Did you say barefoot?"

"Yes I did, although that could be any of the homeless in the area, I don't believe anyone like that could have defeated FullMetal…"

He though a moment, then his body went completely still. "…I know who took Ed." He said softly.

"What?" Mustang leaned forward a bit. "Who?"

"…A homunculus." The man went still as well. "A homunculus named Envy – A homunculus who hates my brother."

A calm disposition came over Mustang. "Well, now we have a persona. What else can you tell me about this man?"

Screams bounced off the walls of the small bedroom, decorated with the blood that splattered against the pale paint.

"Oh, come one, at least make this interesting!" Envy snarled, drawing the blade buried to its hilt in Edward's stomach down a couple of inches.

Ed screamed again, writhing against the bed as his captor pulled the dagger out. Envy grinned at him, lapping against the steel at the red that was his blood. His grin widened "Where's all your tough talk now, FullMetal pipsqueak?"

"…Go…to…hell…" The boy panted, sagging against his restraints as his chest fluttered with ragged breaths.

"Oh Edward, Edward, Edward…what are we going to do with you?" Envy scolded, raising the blade again.

"Mommy says if you stab him anymore, then he'll die." Envy looked over his shoulder. Wrath stood in the corner, watching with a smug expression. How long had he been there?

"If he dies from a few paper cuts, then he doesn't deserve to live." He replied, turning back to his captive.

Wrath grinned. "Let me have a turn. You've been at him since this morning!"

"…" He shrugged "Sure, why not?" Ed watched in horror as Wrath drew closer, taking the dagger from Envy. The child homunculus stabbed him in the junction between his neck and collarbone, earning the loudest scream yet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Envy snarled, wrenching the blade from him. "Are you _**trying**_ to kill him?!"

Wrath shrugged, toeing the floor "Maybe."

"Fuck, I think you nicked his artery…" Envy scowled as blood poured from the new wound. "Go get some stones, hurry!"

The child crossed his arms "Why should I?"

"…" Envy regained his composure. Ed groaned, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. Envy grinned, pulling the boy up by his bloodstained hair as much as his restraints would allow." It wouldn't be much fun if we let him die like this. We haven't even really got to play with him yet."

"…" Wrath grinned "All right!" He ran off, leaving them alone.

Ed panted, sagging against the grip on his hair. "You know what?" Envy said "I'm in a really bad mood today, so I think I'm going to make you suffer." The boy said nothing in return, glad for the rest from physical torture.

"Here!" Wrath ran to them, thrusting out his stone-filled hand.

Envy grinned "Good, now make him eat them."

Wrath gave a grin of his own, shoving his hand near Edward's face. "Come on, eat it!" Ed turned away, closing his eyes on defiance.

Envy sighed "Always have to be difficult, don't you, pipsqueak?" He wrenched back Edward's braid, forcing his head up. At the unexpected gesture, Ed opened his mouth. Wrath crammed the stones inside the boy's mouth and Envy gagged him with a piece of cloth. Edward gave a muffled scream of frustration as he thrashed his head about, trying to break free of the chains.

"Hey!" Envy grabbed Edward's clothed member, stopping him cold. The homunculus grinned, massaging the growing bulge through the black fabric as Edward moaned. "Be a good boy and swallow those and you'll be rewarded, okay?" Edward nodded, forcing himself to finally swallow the stones.

Envy smirked "Good boy." He removed the shackles from Edward's wrists, only to be punched by a flailing fist. "Wrath! What are you doing? Help me!" The child boxed Edward's head, making him momentarily immobile. Envy quickly used the pillowcase to tie the boy's wrists behind his back, earning a strangled scream of frustration.

Wrath leaned closer "It's starting…!" Ed's wounds began to heal before their eyes, until only the blood on his body showed the history of the injuries, Ed cried the entire time his wounds healed.  
Wow…that's so cool!"

Envy shrugged, sitting back as Edward began to struggle again. "I was going to be nice, but…what the hell. Wrath, do whatever you want with him."

Wrath grinned "My pleasure." He slid the boy's pants down until he lay completely naked before them. More tears rolled down Edward's cheeks as Wrath raised his hips till he was on his knees, his ass raised in the air as if on display. "This will be fun. I've always wondered how the human body works…" He ran a finger lightly down the boy's spine, making him arch his back slightly and moan.

"Hey," He touched the boy's cock, making him cry out "why's he all wet?"

"It means he's horny."

"Horny?"

"Yeah." Envy smirked, crossing his legs "This little slut wants sex."

"Sex…two guys can do that?"

"Yeah, and it's really interesting. All you do is shove it in this little hole and-"He shoved his index finger into Edward, earning a muffled yelp. "Then you do like this." He moved his finger in and out, causing Edward to moan softly and thrust his hips. "Although," He stopped, making the boy cry out in anguish "You may want to tease him first – the hornier he is, the tighter his hole gets, and the more it'll hurt." He finally removed his finger. Edward wept in frustration.

"…" Wrath grinned "I like hurt.

Yep, it's time for what everyone's been waiting for – YAOI!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mm…Mmnn…Mmph!" Edward moaned, refusing to watch what was being done to him. He sat between Envy's legs, the homunculus playing with his nipples, Wrath's head buried between his spread legs. "Nnn…!" Tears gathered at the building pressure that he couldn't control, a pressure that he refused to call lust. If he could have died at that moment, he would have.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you? You horny little bitch…" Envy whispered softly in his ear, taunting him. He jolted at the shockwaves rolling through his body.

Wrath pulled back, a wet trail coming from his lips. "…What is this? It's tasty…" He licked his lips.

Envy smirked "It means that he's close. We need to change the pace, if he's going to last."

They moved in unison, leaving Ed to fall alone onto his side, trying to hide the leaking betrayer between his legs as he wept. "Hey," Wrath stared down at his own lower body, puzzled "what's this?" He pulled up his skirt, allowing his own member to spill forth. "What's wrong with it…?"

Envy laughed "Listening to this little slut's got you all worked up! I don't know if you can use it, though, you're so little…" He sighed as Edward's labored breaths became less heavy. "Do something to keep our pet occupied until we're finished talking."

Wrath grinned, taking the candlestick holder from the bedside table. A pale light shone, and then a thick rounded metal rod lay in his hand, replacing the candlestick holder. Edward cried out as the child shoved the rod up his ass, moving it in and out.

Edward writhed at the pained pleasure he was receiving. A small part of him was surprised that Wrath could keep up the pace with his back turned and keeping up a conversation - A very small part of him.

He didn't hear a word of what they said, he could only dwell on what was being done to him, and, that no matter how much he hated it, that it felt good, so good that he'd rolled onto his stomach to give Wrath a better angle, and felt so bad that it made him weep like never before.

"Yeah." Envy grinned at something Wrath had said. "That'll work just fine."

The torture stopped. Edward moaned with relief, sinking into the mattress.

"Pipsqueak," His arms fell limply to his sides as Envy pulled away his restraints, ungagging him as well "on all fours. Now." He didn't have the will to respond. "Come on, or we'll leave you like this. Better yet, we'll tie you in the main hall so everyone can see what a dirty little boy you are. How do you like that idea?"

"…" He groaned, forcing himself to his hands and knees. Wrath knelt behind them and caressed his entrance with his tongue. Ed yelped, almost losing it.

"Uh, uh, uh uh." Wrath grabbed the base of his cock, not stopping in his task.

"Hah…Hah…! Fuck…Envy! Let…me…come…Anh!" Envy went to his knees before him, twisting his already tortured nipples.

"Not just yet. You still haven't learned the lesson."

Both homunculi continued their actions for a bit longer, when finally Wrath brought his head up. "Envy, I can't do like he can." He said in his normal tone, his breathing no quicker than normal.

Envy sighed, poking at the depression just above Ed's collarbone. "I figured as much." The boy made small noises at his prodding. "Just make due with what you've got, okay? Emphasize."

Wrath nodded, grin returning. He grabbed the rod and permeated Edward once again, hitting his g-spot, over and over again.

"A-Anh…!" The boy cried out, gripping the sheets. "Al…Alphonse…!"

"Brother?"

His golden eyes snapped open. Alphonse… _His_ Alphonse…sat before him, dressed in the same clothes as on that fateful night, smiling at him, brown eyes gleaming.

"A-Alphonse…" Ed breathed, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. "Al…is that really you?"

"Yes, big brother," He said softly, touching Edward's face "who else would it be?"

"Oh Envy, that's so dirty!" Wrath laughed, increasing his pace, forcing Ed to get over his shock.

Al-Envy smiled, cupping Edward's cheek "Edward… I need you; I need you so badly right now…"

Ed began panting, touching the hand on his face "Anything I have…you can have it…all of it."

Al-Envy looked away shyly, undoing his pants for something far too large to be his to spill forth. "…Please Ed, I…"

No more words were needed. Edward did as he wanted, taking all that he could into his mouth. "Anh! Ah…! Ed…!" Al-Envy panted as Edward bobbed his head in-sync with the thrusting of his hips, making muffled noises of his own. Wrath began playing with the boy's erection, so that in no time at all, embraced in familiar arms, he reached his peak.

"A-AHHHHHN!"

"Wow, kid, you seem like you're in a good mood all of a sudden."

Al looked down at Havoc. He had been staring at the moon, lost in his own little world, when the Lieutenant had come out for a smoke. "I mean, you're brother's gone, but I swear you're smiling…"

"I am."

He blinked. "Huh?"

A light breeze came, channeling through the ribbon on his helmet. "My brother's happy. He's not in pain, so I have a reason to smile."

"Really? Huh…" The man took a drag, blowing out smoke "Wish I could sense stuff like that. I'm an only child."

Al shook his head "Ed said I can feel his emotions because he tied part of his soul to my armor…but that's not all…I've always been able to tell how he feels, even when we're apart."

"Must be a cool thing to have."

"…" Al chuckled "Yeah, it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taken me so long to post extra chapters. I…kind of couldn't figure out how, for a while anyway. But that did not stop me! MUA HA HA HA…ha. Oh boy, here is chapter 4. Enjoy.

Chapter four

"That was dirty. _**Low**_, even for you."

Envy grinned, leaning on his arm from where he sat on the bed. "Aw, you're breaking my heart."

Ed didn't stir from where he lay under the sheets, his back to his captor. "Animal." He hissed.

The homunculus smirked "Who's really the animal here – me, or the one who got his jollies from his little brother?"

Edward was up and facing him in an instant. "Shut up! You don't know anything about us!"

Envy sat back, cocking a brow "Care to explain, then?"

"…" Ed sighed "after mom died…Al needed reassurance that I would never leave him alone, that I would always be there, so I…"

"Let him fuck you."

Ed nodded. "I wasn't new to the idea, so it didn't really hurt. I'd have killed Al if we did it the other way."

The homunculus sighed "Look, it's none of my business, but now I'm curious…"

Those golden eyes looked so old at that moment… "Who was my first?" Envy nodded. "…Honestly? I don't know. I can't remember."

"Wow. You started whoring at a young age, huh?"

"Hey, what can you do when you're cuter than most girls in a small town full of men? I couldn't exactly fight back?"

"…" Envy surprised himself by saying "Sorry."

Ed shrugged "I really was a slut. I liked it when they held me down. I loved it, but…I didn't let Al see that side of me. I never took him into town when I went; not even mom knew what happened, not even when she died."

Envy gave him slitted eyes "Why are you telling me all this?"

He shrugged again. " I don't expect to come out of this exchange alive, so it doesn't really matter what I tell you, anyway."

"…Would you laugh if I told you that I understood?" Ed turned to look at him, eyes widening the slightest bit. It was Envy's turn to shrug. "Back when I was human, brothel's were still very common – I worked at one that my mother owned."

"Dante?"

He nodded. "I was quite the little whore myself, although I had to be forced into submission." He motioned to the ring scars on the metal bars of the head rest. Edward nodded. "So, in a way, I went through the same thing you did. A bit sickening, isn't it?" He sneered "Why so surprised?"

"It's just…I never imagined that you would…" Ed had the decency to look away.

He shrugged again. "I told you I had to be restrained. It's not like I was _**overjoyed**_ at the fact that every night those perverted sickoes asked for me. Every night it was the same thing – resist, restraint, release. Resist, restraint, release, over and over again… Sometimes halfway through it, I'd think 'why did I even try to fight this?', because it felt so good, but…" A dark expression that Edward couldn't understand crossed over his face. "Other times, I…got sick."

"…" Edward sat up on his elbows "Why are _you _telling me all of this?"

"Hah!" Envy grinned "Equivalent exchange, right – a tale for a tale. I hope you got your money's worth out of it."

The golden eyes narrowed again "That can't be the only reason."

"…" Envy shrugged a final time "…you remind me a lot of the man I hate, you look just like him…" The boy gritted his teeth. "This is my revenge: letting you live with the knowledge of all of this, because Hoenheim never cared enough to save me-"

"I'm nothing like that bastard!"

"…" Envy smirked "maybe not, but he _cares_ about you. Maybe if you know all of this, then if he tries to save you from me, you'll feel sorry for me…maybe."

Edward growled "He won't come here."

"If I put you through enough, maybe he will. You and Alphonse were his chosen sons, his 'shining ones'." His smirk widened "I was the shadow child, unworthy of the 'Hoenheim of Light', although we looked just alike… That's why I can't stand you!" He snarled, changing the mood in the room completely. "He let me die… He loved you more, even though we had the same face! THE SAME FACE!" He gripped Edward's bare throat. "Do you have ANY idea how that feels?! Then, he has the _**audacity**_ to try to revive me…by making me a freak! He said that he loved me… If that's what love is, then I want no part in it!"

Edward lightly gripped his wrist. The twisted metal felt cold against his skin. "What do you want me to do?" His voice held no emotion, and he refused to meet Envy's eyes "I'm not exactly in a position to comfort you…"

"… Hah! You believed that?" Envy laughed "It's true – humans really will believe anything!" He smirked "I was a sickly child, and it's not surprising that I died young. Those marks on the rails?" The homunculus shrugged "When you're bed-bound, all you can really do is mark the days. You should have seen your _face_, twerp!"

Ed watched with emotionless eyes "What do you want me to do?"

Envy scowled "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because I can't figure you out." The frown set in that young face deepened "You say you'll teach me how to turn Al back to normal, yet you always change your game. What do you want from me – to be a sex whore? Your pet? Your therapist? I can be any one of those, but not all of them. Maybe you need to decide what you want before you start making demands of me."

"…you really are stupid." Envy whispered softly.

"Huh?"

"If you haven't gotten the point of all of this yet, then you never will!" He stood, fastening the chained collar around Edward's throat. "When I get back, you're going to wish you'd never been born!" He stormed out, slamming the door.

"…" Edward extended his disfigured metal arm across the still-wet sheets, touching his much abused penis with his warm hand, reassuring it that it was safe. "…They're all the same – Envy, Mustang, Scar…why are all adults like that? Al…" He curled onto his side, gripping his still extended metal hand into a fist "don't ever grow up. I'll grow up for you, so that you don't have to. Just stay you, stay my little brother…forever…"

"Damn it, I can't figure him out!" Envy snarled, pressing his fist against his forehead. He leaned against the wall in the grand hall, a breathy sigh escaping his lips.

He couldn't understand himself…why was he so angry? Why had it infuriated him so whenever Edward had that way when he had been _**Alphonse**_…?

"Envy?"

He stiffened at the soft voice "What do you want, Sloth?"

The woman was unmoved by his icy tone. She stepped into the middle of the room and frowned, arms crossed loosely over her stomach. "I need to talk to you."

He grinned, back still to her, sliding his supporting arm down to where it covered his eyes "And what could mommy dearest possibly want with me?"

Her eyes hardened "If you must play with Edward, then do as you will, but leave Wrath _out_ of it."

"The motherly instinct never really goes away, does it?

"…" Sloth sighed "Wrath is too young to really understand what happened, only that you and Edward can do something that he can't. Eventually, he will learn the extent of what happened tonight, but his body will never grow, so he will never reach the maturity necessary to join in your play. Do you understand?"

He thought a moment, and then grinned again "Yeah, just make sure that he's not around when I rape your son, right?"

Her eyes became all at once distant "That boy…Edward…isn't my son. Not anymore."

"So does that mean that you don't care what I do to him?"

"My feelings aren't an issue in this." She replied, turning.

"What is I kill him? What then?"

She didn't turn to face him, but he could sense her sadness. "When I was still in my sickly human body…I said goodbye to my boys, and then I died." She straightened "Their mother died that day, they were both foolish in trying to bring her back to life. I don't need those human memories – they're just extra baggage that will hold me back. When both of those boys are dead, I will finally be free. I will have no more reminders of the fact that I was once human."

Envy shook his head "Do you know how pathetic that sounds?"

She smiled "Maybe it is pathetic: a mother's last wish, to see her children dead; but if that happens, then maybe the pain I feel at remembering them as my own will go away, and I can be happy."

"So no hard feelings if I kill him?"

She shook her head "None at all."

He grinned "Great."

When he returned to his room, something very unexpected greeted him. Edward was awake and fully clothed, standing at the foot of the bed, the collar and chain laying on the floor.

He cautiously shut the door behind him, watching as the boy pulled a glove over his metal hand. Those golden eyes stared at- no, _**glared **_at him so meticulously as he walked towards him. "Do you honestly think that you're the only one who's suffered in this?"

That caught him off guard "What?"

Edward turned to fully face him "My mother _died_ waiting on him to come back. I had to watch all of it, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it." He almost smiled "Then, we found someone who's been like a second mother to us, but…she's going to die soon. When that happens…Al really will be all I have. I'm going to cut my ties with Wenry. My world isn't a place for someone as fragile as her."

"…" Envy smirked "I think you've got that backwards, pipsqueak. _**You**_ and your brother are the ones unfit for the world. Neither of you are strong enough to survive in it; you're just children."

"…" He closed his penetrating eyes, giving a small, sad smile. "You're probably right about that. I always thought I'd never live long enough to be an adult, though you're wrong about Al – he's so much stronger than me…"

Envy gritted his teeth "What's with humans and emotions? You don't need them! The sooner you realize that, the better of you'll be."

The boy gave him ancient eyes "Do you…really believe that?"

"Of course. You're still a kid; you're not old enough to understand that feelings are useless."

"…You're right. I am still a kid. " Ed advanced until he stood in front of Envy. "But if being an adult means that I can't feel…I'll do it, as long as Alphonse doesn't have to change."

Envy frowned "You're missing the point."

He touched the homunculus' chest "Maybe," He stared at the floor with half-lidded eyes "but maybe I don't _want _to understand." He laid his head against Envy's chest, tracing his nipple. Envy stiffened "_**This**_ is my world. Love doesn't matter in it, you just have to like what's being done to you." He gripped the black cloth "The only one who deserves my love is Al, no one else."

Envy sighed. "You're a little slut, you know that?

Ed blinked up at him "You have more lessons to teach me?"

"…" He sneered "Of course."

A/N: Sorry for all the dialogue and the delay. This was a long chapter! .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"It's called Stockholm Syndrome."

Hawkeye straightened the papers at Mustang's desk. "You mean to say that there is a name for something like that?"

The man nodded. "Stockholm Syndrome is a case where the captive falls in love with the captor. Survival skills…tough love, if you will."

"But sir…you don't think Edward-"

He smiled "FullMetal is like an animal – ha has to be the most instinctive person that I know." Mustang turned to gave her. "This is not to leave this room, understood?"

"…" She nodded "Yes sir.

"FullMetal will go to any lengths to achieve what he wants, that's what makes him such a strong person, but it is also his weak point. He has no will of his own, just that of those around him and the hopes of his goals. That is all."

Hawkeye straightened "Sir…you can't mean…"

His eyes hardened "Edward Elric wouldn't think twice about sleeping with someone if it were to meet his means, even if it meant hating himself in the process. That's what makes him still a child… He doesn't realize that someone may do horrible things to him. Or maybe he does realize, and just couldn't care less. If that is the case, then that's even worse…"

"Colonel, you're trembling…"

Mustang gripped a shaking fist "I have to find him before that happens, Lieutenant. I have to find FullMetal before he gets himself killed…!"

"…" She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "We will find him sir, trust me."

All at once, the shaking stopped. He looked at her "I hope you're right, Lieutenant. For FullMetal's sake."

Where was the pain?

Edward stared down at where Envy sat between his legs, holding the cord of his intestines that was still attached to his body to the open air, admiring it. Organs that Envy had deemed 'unnecessary' lay helter-skelter around him on the bed, his gallbladder, one of his kidneys, half of his liver, a lung…all soaked in blood. There was so much blood staining the white sheets…but why didn't it hurt?

"Oh, silly me, I forgot you're spleen." Slicing motions and the fleshy filter lay with all the others. Ed shifted his gaze to the gaping hole that filled his torso. The jutting bones of his ribcage, a good portion of it broken so that the organs that it protected could be removed; his heart fluttering, trying so hard to pump like into his body; he was actually able to watch his remaining organs twitch and go about their business as normal, as if nothing were wrong… He felt sick. "I'm in a good mood, so I'll save your intestines for another day." Envy said, carefully placing the corded organ back in its proper place. "Aren't I kind?"

Edward swallowed hard, careful not to look at Envy's blood-speckled face "Why…doesn't…it…hurt?"

The homunculus shrugged at his question, taking the knife that had been setting on the small fire contained in a basin on the bedside table. He held the still-hot metal to the strands of flesh that held the spleen, as he had done with the other organs where the boy wouldn't bleed to death, talking as he worked "Beats me. It's probably because of the drug I gave you."

"D-Drug…?" He mumbled amidst the smell of burning flesh, seeing that his arms were bound to the bed, and not really caring.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up. If things go according to my plan, you'll be able to feel _very_ soon." He grinned finishing the cauterizing of Edward's insides. "I'll be back in a moment with some more stones; you're going to need them. Don't go dying on me till I get back, now." He laughed, touching a blood-soaked hand to Edward's hair before leaving the room.

"…" Edward stared back down at his body. There was no way that all of that blood belonged to him. There was no way – a human couldn't survive after losing that much blood… Then, the strangest sensation overtook him. It was numbing a wound with ice, only in reverse. He went from a state of indifference to one of wonder as a tingling sensation took over his body. Finally, it sank in that the mess around him was in front of him was _**his**_ body as the pain began to set in, and he cried out as the first icy-hot lash struck his nerves.

"Oh, be quiet." Envy's voice sounded over the closing door. He opened his eyes to see the homunculus holding a handful of those dark stones, sneering down at him. "The drug's only just starting to wear off. You haven't felt any pain yet!" He held the bearing hand in front of Edward's face "It's the same as last time, pipsqueak – If you don't eat these, you'll die. Be warned, though, by the time the healing is over, you'll wish you had have died. Understand?"

Edward gasped and managed a nod, opening his mouth.

Envy grinned "Good boy." He said, pouring the stones down the boy's throat.

At first there was nothing, then Edward let out an ear-shattering scream. His body began to heal before his eyes – his bones re-grew and re-attached themselves. Ed thrashed around and screamed himself hoarse at the long, grueling process that took nearly an hour, and yet, in spite of his pain, he watched his body return itself to normal.

"Now," Envy grinned as he lay there, panting "what to do with you next?"

"F…F…Fuck…you…"

"Oh, as much as I would _love_ to oblige, you look rather ill." The homunculus held up the cut he had made of Edward's liver. "You know, they say that raw liver is the best cure for everything."

Ed closed his eyes, fighting back the whine that rose in his throat. "…You're a sick bastard."

"Hey, I'm sure I can find a part of your _**heart**_ that's unnecessary. Maybe I should make you eat _that_…"

"…" The boy sighed, forcing his eyes open. Envy undid his restraints where he could sit up, handing him the meaty flesh. He sighed again, his skin turning slightly green as he looked at the organ half that was still warm from his body. Forcing down what little pride he had left along with his sanity, he took a bite of the raw meat.

Envy watched the show with a hint of satisfaction, talking as Edward ate "You know you're not human anymore, right? At least not completely, a normal human would have died from our last little game, but it looks like you've fully recovered."

He paused in his feeding, careful not to look at the flesh in his hand "That's fine."

Envy cocked an eyebrow "What?"

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as Al gets his body back. As long as he doesn't change…this is nothing."

He shook his head "You have the worst brother complex that I've ever seen…! You're eating from your own body and you're _**fine**_ with that?!"

"This is nothing." The boy repeated.

Envy shook his head again, placing his chin on folded fingers. Edward went back to eating "This is so sad, I can't even get a good laugh out of it! I feel _**sorry**_ for you!"

Another pause of those blood-stained lips "This is nothing."

"Will you stop!" He grabbed Edward around the throat, causing the remnants of the liver to fall to the floor. Edward stared at him emotionlessly "Why do you pretend to be such a hardass all the time? Why won't you break? I don't understand…!"

"…" Ed pried off his hand effortlessly "When you love someone, you'll understand."

Envy's face was a mask of annoyance as he backhanded the boy across the room. "You think I need something like love? I'm not that pathetic!"

Edward wiped at his bloody lip "Heh," Those sad golden eyes stared at the ground as he smiled, not bothering to get up from the floor "is this how it's always going to be? I hit you, you hit me back. I kiss you, you kiss me. I tell you a sappy story and you swing one right back at me… Some deal this is."

Envy crossed his arms. "I can kill you at anytime, pipsqueak."

"Yeah, but…I can't figure you out – you're both cruel and kind at the same time. You saved me from Wrath, but then you…" He clutched his formerly operated-on midsection. Just as Envy began coming towards him, he began to cry.

"Hey…" Envy reached a hand out, all train of thought halted "what's the big idea?"

"Even now, you…" Edward bent down, burying his head into his arm. "Damn it Envy! Don't make me fall in love with you! I couldn't take it…!"

"…" Envy grinned "That's exactly what I'll do. I'll make you fall in love with me; then, when our business is over, I'll kill you. Sound like a plan?" Ed stared up at him in horror. "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Colonel? Colonel!" Mustang came awake instantly. He was still in the office, his head lying on his desk, only it was dark now, the only light being from the moon that lit Hawkeye's profile.

He gave a small smile "…Thank you, Riza."

She blinked, giving a smile of her own "It's been a while since you've called me that, sir."

He waved a hand in the air dismissively "Drop the formalities, okay? My nerves are shot…"

"…" Hawkeye drew up the blinds, glancing over the moonlit grounds. "Where is Alphonse Elric?"

"With Havoc last I saw." Mustang yawned, giving her sleepy eyes.

Hawkeye nodded "Good. He should be safe with him. Come on sir, I will walk you ho-"

He touched her hand, smiling "Why not just stay here?"

The lieutenant bit the inside of her cheek "This isn't the best place to chat, sir."

He rose, touching her face "I still find you very attractive, Riza." He whispered her name again.

She backed away a little as he let down her hair. "Have you forgotten Edward Elric already?"

"No, on the contrary, he's all that I can think about." He smiled "But no matter how much I worry about him, FullMetal will never return my feelings. The one he truly loves lost his real body a long time ago."

She stiffened as he touched her neck "Are you referring to Alphonse?"

"…" That same twisted smirk reappeared on his face "I wonder?"

"You realize that he'll never learn the lesson, don't you? Human beings are stupid, at best."

Envy laughed "Aw, Lust. How can such harsh words come from that pretty little mouth?"

The woman frowned, sighing "I'm just saying that you are wasting your time. How long has it been now, a month? And he still hasn't learned anything!"

"…" Envy grinned "But he has learned something – obedience and fear." She looked puzzled "Lust, humans are like dogs. It doesn't take much to train them, especially the young ones. He has been very obedient, and that obedience was spawned from his fear of me; and for that obedience, he will be rewarded."

"Rewarded?" She shook her head "Are you listening to yourself?"

Envy grinned "This is also a test, a test to see how well he can keep his word. If he fails in this, then all the work I've put into him will have been pointless, and I'll have to get my hands dirty…"

Lust scowled "Just make sure no humans see you."

"Aw Lust, I didn't think you cared!"

"I just don't want you to do anything foolish that will endanger the rest of us. What of the Philosopher's Stone? When will you make him find it?"

"Soon enough, after he is fully trained."

"Where exactly are you taking him, then?"

"…" A smirk spread across his lips "To Central, where else?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Now pipsqueak, you must do everything I tell you." Envy instructed as he walked, keeping a firm on the leash. The forgotten city seemed so vast as they ascended the stone steps, as if it would swallow up the very crags it was nestled in."I've kept you from the outside world up until now, because I knew you weren't ready for it. Aren't I nice?"

"Yes Envy." The boy replied, his voice emotionless as he followed the tug on the collar around his neck. His red cloak was draped around his head, shadowing his face. The liquid gold of his eyes illuminated the darkness, although the eyes themselves were blank, dead, beaten into nothingness. His long unbraided hair flowed down his back, acting as an insulator to the chilled air.

He wore an outfit identical to Envy's, only his had an extra strap that hugged the dip just below his shoulders. Envy had tested him every day for the past week, and was now satisfied. The homunculus realized the truth of his words in that moment – humans really were like animals. When well trained, they would do whatever you asked of them.

"You do realize what I'll ask you to do, right?"

"Yes Envy."

"And you're okay with it?"

"Yes Envy."

"Even if it means killing?"

"…" He gripped his metal fist "Yes Envy."

Tucker had fixed his arm. It seemed that he was a good mechanic, as well as an alchemist. Envy had allowed his arm to be made whole again shortly before they had left, so that the boy would be able to better serve him.

Envy sneered "And what of little Alphonse? Can you hurt him for me?"

Edward actually stopped, causing the leash to pull taunt on his collar. Envy looked back at him. His face was so open and pained… it was pathetic. "Please…please don't ask me to hurt Al."

"…" Envy frowned, shrugging as he began walking again, forcing Edward to follow "Whatever. Just be sure to make this amusing for me. I'm sure you're realizing by now that your mind and reflexes have changed. You now have keen animal instincts, with a body that can do more than a weak human one could ever hope to do; I'm sure you can put on a good show for me."

"…" The eyes turned blank again "Yes Envy."

"All right! Once more, then we will be done for the day!" Major Louis Armstrong boomed, signaling the troops parading on the grounds of Central.

The men went about carrying out his order; even though they had been out all day doing continuous drills much like this one. Colonel Mustang looked as if he had recovered from Edward Elric's disappearance over the past month. Even though the theory of the abduction by a homunculus had arisen, it had not been acted upon, and so their world went on. If it hurt some more than others, they hid it well, but then again that was the duty of a soldier.

"Help!" Armstrong was pulled from his thoughts. Three civilians ran from a nearby alley, frightened out of their minds. One man was carried on the back of the other, the woman with them was clutching at her bloody limp arm "Help us, please!"

Armstrong's eyes narrowed. He signaled for his men to stop "How did this come about? What happened?"

The uninjured man spoke "There were two of them! One of 'em attacked us for no reason, the other just watched. It was…amazing! The metal was suddenly a blade…he was a beautiful angel of death!"

Armstrong's eyes narrowed further into suspicion. "A blade?" He could tell without examining him that the man on the speakers back was dead.

Bretta actually stepped out of line, pointing, jaw slack with shock. "No way…Ed?"

The Major looked towards the alleyway. Two young men stood there; one was otherworldly, with long green hair and a sadistic sneer on his face. The other…

He couldn't believe it.

Edward Elric stood beside the other man, dressed in much the same scantish fashion as the other man. It was the FullMetal Alchemist… although something wasn't quite right. He knew an Edward who smiled constantly, who got angry at the most trivial of things, who was both an adult, yet still a child…none of that showed on Edward's face now. The boy's eyes were…broken, nothing was there, and that wasn't right.

"Edward…" Bretta stepped forward "Is it really you?"

With the grin of the otherworldly one, Armstrong gasped "Lieutenant Bretta! Get back in line!"

Bretta blinked, half-turning as the man and woman bolted away. "Huh? But sir, it's-"

"Go." Envy said."

It happened so fast, Armstrong couldn't follow it. One minute, Edward was standing beside the creature, the next, only his red cloak marked where he'd been, and his arm-blade was stabbing into Bretta's stomach.

Blood leaked from Bretta's mouth, splattering onto Edward's cheek. Those same blank eyes watched as Bretta trailed out wordless syllables, his beady eyes wide with fearful disbelief. A thunderclap, and he jumped back just in time to avoid the earth spire that erupted beneath his feet. "Retreat!" Armstrong bellowed, tearing off his shirt "Run for your lives!"

The men were quick to oblige, taking Bretta with them.

Envy laughed "Cowards… Again!"

The boy launched into action, driving into the retreating section, slicing into anything that moved. Armstrong watched in horror as Edward plowed through his men, spraying blood and detached limbs everywhere.

Finally, he regained his senses "Run for headquarters! Get the Colonel!"

They carried out his command and, for some reason, Edward let them run. The boy raised his right arm, observing the blood-soaked metal. "…What has happened to you, Edward Elric? Explain yourself!"

"He can't." He turned. Envy walked into the open, grinning "He can't act without my say-so. Loyal little dog, isn't he?"

"Who are you?"

Envy pressed a hand to his waist. "Me? I'm Envy, and I presume that you're Major Louis Armstrong?"

Armstrong's expression hardened "You know of me?"

"Oh, I know lots of things: like how much blood one little runt can lose and still live, or how easy you humans are broken."

"…" Armstrong stared at Edward. Yes, that was the best word for him – broken. "What did you do to him?" He growled "What have you done to this child?!"

Envy sighed "Edward, this fool bores me. Kill him for me?"

Armstrong straightened. Edward lowered his arm, not looking at him. "And try to look happy about it! You're depressing _**me**_.

Only then did he look up, and Armstrong wished that he hadn't. Tears ran unnoticed down Edward's cheeks, yet he had a maniacal grin on his face, and his eyes had a wild glow that disturbed the Major.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

Edward charged. Armstrong was able to parry only three blows before the boy rammed his elbow into his muscled stomach and made his human fist come up in a swift uppercut. Armstrong fell and he accepted his fate as the blade came for him…"

"Ed!"

The blade stopped an inch from his face. Shots fired and he leapt back both times, the third bringing him to a defensive couch in front of Envy.

Hawkeye kept him in her sights, crouched on the flush lawn. Mustang stood behind her, wearing his black coat as if he were going out for a night on the town, and beside him…

"Brother, what are you doing?!" Alphonse stepped beside Hawkeye, hands splayed "Why are you attacking Major Armstrong? He's your friend! What's gotten into you?!"

Edward's eyes showed of flicker of emotion "Alphonse…"

"Ed, this is a problem. Fix it."

His eyes snapped back into blankness "Yes Envy." Quicker than they could follow, he ran and leapt onto his little brother, feet buried into his metallic shoulders and sent him to the ground.

"Br…Brother?" Al whimpered, his eyes wide.

Edward, his _brother_ Edward, was covered in so much blood…and none of it was his own. "I'm sorry Al. "He whispered, his face for a split second betraying all that he had suffered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Pipsqueak!" He was back to being a shell, staring at his master "I'm bored; we've proven our point." He grinned, looking at the scattered bodies around them. "Let's go!" He ran back through the alley, and Ed rose and followed him.

Hawkeye coked her gun. "No." Mustang put his hand on the barrel. Thunder rumbled, and rain began to fall. "Let him go."

Edward disappeared, leaving only his cloak behind, a remnant of what he once was. Alphonse sat up and buried his head in his hands. Mustang watched with pity, for even though he had no tears, the boy was weeping over his lost brother.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. It was double spaced because the computer is retarded…. Well, here's chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Edward screamed as Envy tore off the fingernail of his index finger, throwing the bloody thing to the floor.

"Did I give you permission to scream?" He grabbed a handful of Edward's golden hair, pulling their faces inches apart from each other. "Huh? Did I?"

The venom in his voice stung. Edward opened one eye to the pain "N-No…"

"Then why did you?" That soft voice, so deceptive…

"Because…" He flinched, swallowing "it hurts."

"Yeah? Well, you're gonna get a lot more treatment unless you spill why in the hell you disobeyed me." Envy growled, bringing his face even closer.

Edward didn't move. He wasn't even tied down, yet he still didn't resist the treatments Envy gave him, just like he didn't resist the grip on his hair now.

Annoyed, Envy ripped off the fingernail of the boy's ring finger, throwing him to the floor. This time, Edward only flinched. "Tell. Me. Why. The only nail left is on your pinkie, then that's it for your hands." He grinned, leaning down "Wanna start on your toes next?"

"…" Ed gave a shaky sigh "I…I couldn't."

"Why? You were doing so good, I was going to _reward_ you…!" The boy remained silent. "It was because of your bitch of a brother, wasn't it?"

He gave another sigh. "I…can't let Al see that side of me. I refuse. I won't make him remember me as a killer."

"…Get up." The boy was quick to obey, staring fixedly at his chin. Envy cocked a brow "Was that the only reason?"

"…" He hung his head "That guy…" He muttered "he was with the Lieutenant. After all of that happened, and he's on to her so quickly… Man, I hate his guts."

Envy straightened, hand on his hip "Your brother and Mustang…" He suddenly grinned. "I've got a way to make this all good! We're going to have a competition, to see who can kill the most people. So far you should have a bit of a lead against me, but today can't be helped." He smirked "If you win, I'll have sex with you; plain vanilla. You haven't had me yet, only my toys from the old days, so I think you'll like it. And if I win…" His smirk widened "I'll be nice and kill pony boy for you. You win either way."

Ed cocked his head "Where's the fun in that?"

"Because one way you get laid, the other you don't. It's that simple." Envy extended his hand "So, wanna play?"

"…" He hung his head "Do I have a choice?"

Another grin. "Master's orders; unless you want to go through obedience training again?"

"…" He sighed, extending his right arm. "Deal." Metal gripped flesh, and the pact was made.

"How could this have happened?!"

Mustang threw the medical sheets to the floor, running a hand roughly through his hair.

"Sir…"

"He killed thirteen of our men, Lieutenant! Thirteen!"

Hawkeye straightened "I am aware of this, sir."

"And to top that off, for the past two days we've been getting calls from all over, one massacre after another, all saying that they were done by this 'angel of death'!"

"I am aware of that too, sir-"

"Damn it, FullMetal! What are you thinking?!" He slammed his fist against the wall, causing the window panes to shudder.

"…Sir, there is no evidence that Edward is behind this-"

"Because any witnesses were killed! I taught him war tactics, but…" He covered his face "I never thought he'd have to use them, not like this…"

"…" She sighed, squatting to pick up the papers. "Bretta is recovering." His fidgeting stopped "And Major Armstrong is fine, as always." He turned to face her. She smiled, laying the papers in his arms. "I know that this sounds wrong, but…wait for some evidence. If it's not Edward, then we have nothing to fear, but if it _is_ him…" Her eyes became cold "we'll neutralize the problem. Understood?"

"…" He smirked, saluting her "Yes ma'am."

The killings didn't stop.

Murder rates rose all over the country, all said to be caused by the Angel of Death, and although Central knew there was no way all the deaths could be accounted for by one person, something had to be done about it.

"…" Mustang straightened as his speech began. "As you all are aware, the murders have increased in mass numbers over the past week." He spoke to the officers he commanded "And, as you also know, all of them point to one of our own…Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist." He used a wooden rod to point to the picture of the boy. Edward wore a humungous grin in the picture, his amber eyes were closed in his joy. This was the boy that they all knew.

His audience said nothing "I have been given orders to neutralize the problem by the Furor himself. He wants Elric, dead or alive." A few visibly straightened. Hawkeye stood unmoving "Our job is to find FullMetal and bring him back at all costs, even if it means killing him."

"But sir, how can we do that?" The smallest man in the room spoke up "How can you ask us to kill him? I mean…it's Edward!" A few mumbled their agreement.

"In the same way that way that Edward was ordered to kill us, Sergeant Major Kain Feury." The room fell silent as Hawkeye spoke. She closed her eyes. "From what Major Armstrong reported, the man that was with Edward, the homunculus, is the one pulling the boy's strings. If he were eliminated, then Edward would have no one to answer to but us, but…" Her expression darkened; she opened her eyes to slits "Edward will most likely defend that man with his life-"

"Like a well trained dog; thank you, Lieutenant." Hawkeye inclined her head and stepped back in line. "Our mission is to go to the scenes of the slaughters and gather evidence, but if any of you do come across FullMetal…" His expression became cold "Show him no mercy."

All stood at attention "Yes sir."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Envy sighed, laughing into the open air "Ah, it's been a while since I've killed so many humans!"

Edward said nothing as he sat against the brick wall, cleaning dried blood off of his automail. Upon Envy's request, Dante leant them one of her nice townhouses a few cities away from Central. The living room was laid in beautiful antique brick, complete with a spacious hearth and fine china sets that dated back before the war. Firelight illuminated the portrait of a golden retriever curled around a green python that rested above the hearth, both fighting for their lives viciously.

The homunculus put his foot on the armrest of the white sofa, putting his weight against it as he reclined to lie down. "What, you're not enjoying yourself pipsqueak?"

Angry golden slits flickered in the firelight "No."

"Why not? You've got the best view in the whole damn city!"

It was true. From where he sat on the windowsill, Edward could see the beautiful city below. The night air met already chilled skin as he watched families in their warm safe homes doing different night time activities – eating dinner, chatting by the fire, a mother kissed her daughter good night as she waddled off to bed, yet another mother checked on her young son as he lay sleeping in the safety of his blankets, his duck and bunny printed blankets…

Envy lifted his head up, curious at what the boy found so interesting. "…You know, you could kill them if you wanted. All of them, all the kiddies safe in their little beds…"

"No." He repeated.

"Isn't that sweet?" Envy barked out laughter "You'd probably be doing them a FAVOR! There are people in this world who are much sicker than I am, Edward; someone who is always watching people, someone who will slit their throats when they are at their weakest, someone who will feast on their flesh as they feast on their food right now… Someone like that will eventually find these people, Edward, and you won't grant them to miss that experience just so you won't have to kill them?"

"No."

"Oh well," He shrugged, flopping back down and propping his other foot up "I guess that's the best I can hope for. If you enjoyed it, I'd have to make you do something to better the community, something you **hated**…"

They remained silent for a time, the only sounds being the cars passing in the street below and that of Ed's oil rag against metal and the crackling of the fire. "Envy?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you…enjoy killing?"

"…" Envy made a dismissing sound "What kind of question is that?"

"Do you?" Edward pressed, leaning forward.

Finally, Envy sighed, rolling over to face him. "Look Edward, here's a life lesson for you, pay attention – killing is second nature to everything that lives and breathes, whether it be a hungry child or a fucking bunny rabbit hopping in a sunshiny-meadow, everything they eat has to be killed in one way or another." He shrugged, closing his eyes "For homunculi, killing is just first nature; that's all that separates us from humans. We just kill quicker."

"…" Edward stared at the ground "That…that can't be all there is…"

"Yep," He stretched "I'm afraid so. Sorry to disappoint you, pipsqueak. See, unlike you humans, we're not 'politically correct' about our methods – we don't get all buddy-buddy with our prey. We just kill. End of story."

"And you're okay with that?"

Envy gave an exasperated sigh, sitting up "What's been up with you lately?" He demanded, staring down at Edward "Ever since that incident at Central, I can't get you to shut up!" Ed looked to the ground "It's because of that damn brother of yours, isn't it?!" His voice rose, making the boy cringe. Envy smirked "Maybe I should take of him, after all…"

"Envy…" Edward was standing, looking quiet unlike himself "If you lay one hand on Alphonse, I'll kill you. Don't you dare touch my brother-"

Suddenly he was being slammed into the wall. Edward gave a cry of pain, sinking to the floor, shards of broken brick in his hair. Envy gripped his throat, thrusting him against the wall once again.

"Brother? Is that all you know how to say? 'Brother' this, 'Brother' that, Brother, Brother, Brother…" He pressed the boy farther into the wall, making him lose his breath. "Do you have any idea what happened to me because of you and your 'brother'?! I was his son, too!" He screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Ed was too shocked to speak "I could have loved him too, if he'd given me the chance! But no… the only _**love **_he wanted was from the two of you and your whore of a mother!" Edward was pressed further into the brick "We have the same face, you hear me? THE SAME FACE!" HE began beating Edward's head against the wall. "Why did he bring me back? With all the shit he did to me, all the tests on my body…why did he bother?! Was it because he felt sorry that I had died, or that his new son had my face? Tell me, Edward!"

He beat the boy's head against the wall until large red blotches stained the brick, then he let him fall crumpled to the floor, eyes narrowed to slits of pain. "…You know, it's funny," Envy said calmly, composure restored "I can see bits of your skull and part of your brain, but you'll heal and be back to normal in a few minutes. See, it's happening now."

Edward gritted his teeth, glaring up at him. "…Tell me, Ed…" Envy asked in an almost inaudible voice "why did he do it?"

"H…How the hell am I supposed to know?" He growled in return.

"…" Envy smirked "Tell me, who's closest to you besides your brother?"

And Edward, bless his heart, had to obey. "The… The Rockbells, Wenry and Aunt Pinako."

"Your mechanic and her grandmother, interesting…" He stroked his chin, grinning. "Ed, I have a little job for you. You can name your reward afterwards… Go to the Rockbell's house, and kill them both." Ed's eyes widened in horror "I don't care how you do it, just make sure both of them are dead when you leave. Got it?"

"…" Edward gritted his teeth, hiding his tears. "Yes Envy."


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay on the chapter, I've been reading fanfictions and have been on spring break. ^^ Now, without further adieu…

Chapter 10

"Grandma! Can you see what's up? I'm in the middle of something!"

Winry Rockbell took Pinako's silence as a yes, and almost immediately Den stopped barking. She gave a satisfied sigh, going back to her work. Her arms and one cheek were covered in grease, but she was almost finished. Edward was going to love the new automail that she was making for him. Of course, even in the countryside they received the news of the elder Elric's disappearance simply because of his fame. Still, she knew he'd turn up sooner or later, giving everyone that Kodiak grin that he was famous for, and she would have this automail finished for him upon his return.

'Besides, he's probably outgrown his set by now, anyway.' She thought, wiping sweat from her forehead with her arm. "Grandma, can you finish this up for me? I can't take another all-nighter…" She called stretching. Her words were true enough; she had slaved for nearly a week straight over this work.

This time the silence alarmed her. "Grandma?" She stood, wandering into the hallway. The silence swept through the space like daggers, biting at her senses. Something was wrong. "Grandma? Den?" Winry ran to the kitchen and froze, giving a shriek.

Pinako Rockbell lay crumpled in the threshold of the open back door, a pool of her own blood surrounding her. Her throat was slit, surprise and joy written all over her face. Her glasses lay in that blood that mixed with yet still blood of another sort. Den… The dog lay on his side near her body, his head missing from his body. Winry looked around in horror, as if for some reason the location of the missing head was important.

Winry made small pained noises, looking around frantically as she backed suddenly into fleshy hardness. "…Is this what you're looking for, Winry? Asked the voice that she knew so well…

She spun around to come face-to-face with Den. He looked so happy with his tongue lolled out like that, his lips raised in a doggy smile…only something was missing…

His body wasn't there.

Winry whimpered, backing away from them both. Edward turned the head around, his flesh red from the blood dripping from the still-warm meat. He began stroking the fur with his metallic arm, the crimson liquid from the blade running down into the grooves as he petted Den's head, cooing to it as if it were really Den. "It was quick and painless," He said suddenly "for both of them. I used more than enough force to ensure that."

"Edward…why?" Her voice shook as she her hands to her temples, closing her eyes and doing an about-face. The sound of Den's head hitting the floor, of the meat squishing in the blood…was too much for her to bear. "Why did you kill her?! SHE WAS ALL I HAD!"

"I did it to save all that I have." A piercing pain erupted in her stomach. She looked down only to see Edward's alchemic blade stabbed through her belly, dyed red with her blood…

She looked over her shoulder to stare at his face. Edward's eyes were so full of raw emotion that it stilled the fear in her heart. "I'm so sorry, Winry, but I have to do this." Tears ran down his cheeks, although his voice remained neutral "He'll kill Al if I don't, and I can't stop him. No one can stop him… Please, I can make it good for you! Please…" His voice finally broke "Please, please forgive me…"

Winry's expression softened as she leaned her head against his shoulder, whispering into his ear. He obliged her request. All of the years that he had loved her, all of the built-up passion he had for her…he revealed that night. He made love to her until her very last breath, their act so innocent and sincere that the red landscape made by his blade didn't seem to fit in. When it was all over, he held their corpses, holding them close as he wept…

Her grease-stained wrench still hung onto the last bolt of the metallic arm.

"This has gone too far." Havoc growled, teeth clamped around his cigarette. Because of the fact that the incident followed the pattern of the late homicides, the government got to see the crime scene before the local authorities, but…

"…Why…?"

He looked up. Alphonse Elric was staring down at the cloth-covered bodies, bending to touch the sheet that covered Winry's face. At least someone had moved the dog's body before the boy had come. "Why did it have to be this way?"

"Alphonse…" _What's the Colonel thinking? The kid shouldn't have to see this…_

"He killed them! He killed our family!" He screamed "He slit auntie's throat! And…what he did to Winry…"

Havoc's expression softened. He eyed the clean-up crew, refusing to meet the boy's eyes. "Kid…" He sighed "Look, we haven't confirmed that Edward is the one that did this, all right? So maybe you're just jumping to conclusions-"

"Lieutenant!" A militant ran into the room, saluting Havoc. His badge identified him as a captain. "News regarding this incident, sir!"

Havoc saluted the young man, giving him permission to speak. "Report."

"Yes sir! Last night locals saw a boy fitting the description of Edward Elric entering and leaving this home, sir!"

Al stiffened. Havoc frowned "At what time?"

"One or two in the morning, sir."

He watched Alphonse's face shut down. The boy remained silent, the bad kind of silent. "…Thank you, soldier. That will be all." The man saluted and exited the room.

"…I'll never forgive him for this."

Havoc blinked "Huh?"

"The other deaths I could forgive him for, because Envy made him kill those people, I know he did, but…not for this. I disown him – he's not my brother anymore."

"Alphonse-"

"He's not my brother anymore!" Al screamed. "We're done! Through! Ed would never do something like this! My brother would have died for auntie and Winry in a second! He'd never do this! HE'S NOT MY BROTHER ANYMORE!"

Havoc would have spoken up if only he hadn't heard the sound of crying from beneath the boy's helmet, if he hadn't seem the entire metal suit trembling…if he hadn't seen the boy crying tears he couldn't cry. "okay," He said, touching Al's shoulder reassuringly "okay."

Mustang watched on in the doorway, feeling more pity for this child than he had ever felt for anyone in his entire life.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry if this isn't formatted like my usual chapters. I'm using a new program. Please enjoy!

Chapter 11

Edward sauntered into the living room of the hideout, looking pale and dead-tired.  
Envy applauded him from where he sat in the armchair, newspaperin hand. "Well done, pipsqueak. I couldn't have done a better job myself!" He said as Edward passed him, I do have one question, though."  
The boy stopped, looking very defeated with his back to him. "What is it?"Envy asked,grinning "Was it a 'girl-next-door' case?"  
"..." Edward didn't turn "I loved her."  
He blinked "Excuse me?"  
"They were both my family, and I loved them...not the same way that Winry loved me, but...I loved both of them. It was the least I could do - I was her first and her last lover."  
"...What is it with you humans and this crap about love anyway?" Envy growled, standing up. Edward remained silent. "Oh well, a deal's a deal. Anything you want, just name it."  
"I..." His voice dropped to barely a whisper "I want to see my brother."  
Envy shrugged "Easy enough."  
Light shone in the boy's for the first time in his captivity as he spun around. "R-Really?"  
Sure, a promise is a promise." He stretched, clasping his hands behind his head. "I may not be human, but I keep my word."  
"And you're now mad?"  
"..." Again he shrugged, dropping his arms to smooth some invisible wrinkle on the arm of the chair. "And why would I be mad?"  
His voice was so carefully neutral that Edward stammered "B-Because you always get angry when I mention Al."  
"Like I said, a promise is a promise. Now come on, you'll get your stupid wish."  
Ed blinked "Now?"  
"Yes now!" Envy snarled, stomping to the door. "Hurry up before I change my mind!"  
"..." Edward smiled as he followed his captor, shutting the door behind them.

"We're going to attack Edward?!"  
Mustang nodded "If it comes to that...yes."  
They were having a private meeting in the strategy room. The look of pained indifference on Mustang's face made Hawkeye's eyes soften. "Colonel-"  
"What am I supposed to do, Leiutinant?!" He slammed his hand down onto the strategy table "If he can kill innocent civilians, even his own family... then he's not Edward anymore, and for that he must be treated as a serial killer."  
"But sir, he's not just some common killer, he's Edward, our Edward-"  
"No leiutinant, I agree with the Colonel." They both looked up at Al's voice. The armored suit stood just inside the doorway, his expression unreadable. "If Ed really did kill Auntie and Winry... then he's not my brother anymore."  
"...Are you sure about this?" Mustang demanded.  
Before Alphonse could reply, Havoc ran into the room "Colonel!" He saluted.  
Mustang saluted back, and Havoc slumped, catching his breath. "What is it Leiutinant?"  
"Sir! You're...not going to believe this!"  
He furrowed his brows "Hm?"

"Well..." Envy chuckled, "You've got a nice welcome home."  
Edward remained silentas he took in the semicircle of armed men that had surrounded them as they had entered the gate. The faces he saw were not friendly- he didn;t know anyone here.  
"...Shut up Envy."  
"Hah!I bet pony boy's gonna come greet you any minute-"  
"Edward Elric!" A familiar voice snarled.  
He hated when Envy was right. The men flowed left and right to allow a small gap to emerge. Colonel Roy Mustang stood on the front steps of Central, Havoc and Hawkeye to either side of him, Man...he looked angry, no, beyond angry.  
A small smile spread across his lips "Hi, Colonel. Long time no see."  
Mustang ground his jaw. "You are wanted for murder ans also for rape! Certainly you know this?"  
"Colonel, I know better than anyone else the things that I've done."  
"Then why are you here?!"  
"To see Al." That stopped the man "That's all I want. After I see him, I don't care what you do to me." He still had that sad smile on his face... "So please... where is Alphonse?"  
"I'm right here."  
He looked up to see Al stepping around Mustang, a stoney expression forming on his metallic face.  
Ed's face was so open and happy that it was almost sickening. "Al..." He walked towards his brother. Mustang nidded to the men, allowing him to pass through their ranks, but they still kept their guns trained on the boy."It's really you..." He outstretched his arms, almost to his brother, "Oh, brother... I'm so glad you're-"  
His bliss ended with a metal fist in his face, and then he was flying landing at the bottom of the steps. He raised himself to his elbows and touched his bruised cheek, staring in disbelief at Alphonse's raised fist.  
"Don't...EVER...call me that again." Al growled with a viciousness that Ed would have never expected from him.  
"Al...?"  
"After all of the things that you did, all of the people that you've killed..." Al's voice shook, along with his entire body "I still forgave you, because I knew that you were being forced to do all of those things by HIM." He glared at Envy, who shrugged. Ed watched on in stupefied silence. "But then...then why..." His voice broke "Why'd you do it, Ed?!" He screamed "Why did you kill Auntie and Winry?!"  
Tears gathered in Ed's eyes "Al, please-"  
"No! I don't want to hear it!" Ed looked down, tears rolling down his face silently. "I can't take this anymore...I disown you!" Al roared. "You're not my brother anymore!"  
Silence. It was the calm before the storm, what happened next shocked everyone. "...Are you kidding me? Are you fucking KIDDING ME?!" Envy snarled. Al was suddenly on the ground, Envy on top of him. The men cocked their guns, but Mustang raised a hand, watching on. Envy, the homunculus who had kidnapped Edward in the first place, the one who had watched the exchange between brothers silently...was finally taking action. "Do you have ANY idea what he's been through because of you? Huh? DO YOU?!"  
"W-What are you talking about?" Al stammered, eyes wide.  
"Envy, no!" Ed cried, rising to his knees. Envy was suddenly in front of him, backhanding him and sending him flying.  
"How DARE you talk back to me!" He snarled deep in his throat, his eyes having adopted a strange predatorial look. Ed glared at the ground from where he lay on his stomach, letting out a strangled whine. "You KNOW better, Edward!" A sneer graced the homunculus' lips."Or do you need to go through obedience training again?"  
"Obedience training?" Mustang's brows furrowed "What do you mean?"  
"..." The sneer disappeared. "Edward, stand up."  
The boy squeezed his eyes shut, but obeyed, standing with his back to them. "Turn to face me."He obeyed yet again, turning fully to look him in the eyes expectantly. Envy smirked. "You know, hitting you like that put me in the mood." He laughed, a husky whiper in the air. "Do something about it."  
Everyone tensed; Edward stood unmoving. "Pleasure me in front of all of these people, Edward. You know what to do; be a good boy, now."  
Edward took off his shirt, revealing to the militants the scars of his upper body. Scars ranging from simple bite scars to complex ones where his body had been hacked and burned shone harshly against his skin, all pink with newness. Scabbed-over wounds that would soon be scars ran adjacent with them, painting a sadistic picture of what he had been through in his captivity.  
He began kissing Envy's jaw and throat, his hands gliding over the pale skin as he moved to lick his master's stomach, planting feather kissses as he began sucking at the skin. He gave soft mewls of pleasure as he pulled Envy closer to him deepening his hold on the skin.  
Suddenly Envy back-handed him once again, causing spittle to fly as his mouth lost its hold. "No marks." Envy growled, holding the boy's braid in a death grip.  
Edward nodded as best as he could and he was released, moving his hands to shift the cloth that covered Envy's lower body.  
Envy laughed as he splayed his arms, unaffected by the pleasure he was receiving. The militants watched both with stoned expressions and open admiration "Why is it that you humans can take physical torture perfectly, but the instant someone touches your bodies in a sexual way you break almost automatically?"He snickered as Edward took some silent signal and doubled his efforts, his eyes open and emotionless, like a doll's. "Take Ed here, for example," Envy continued, stroking the boy's hair as he spoke "physical torture did nothing for him, but when I touched his body in that...special way," His eyes flicked to Mustang, who stood looking as if he were about to erupt "he rolled over like a little puppy." The homunculus stiffened as Edward let out a low groan, his job finished.  
Edward pulled away, wiping the wetness from his lips as Envy rearranged himself. "Enough, Envy." He said, standing. "He...gets the point." He pulled his shirt back on, turning away from the crowd "Let's go." He disappeared in a flash of gold.  
The men gasped "Yeah, my boy's not quite human anymore." Envy remarked "That's what happens when you feed humans red water stones."  
Mustang frowned "Red water stones?"  
All eyes and weapons were on Envy "They turn a halfling creature formed from alchemy into a homunculis." He wasn't smiling anymore "Edward would have died during his training many times if not for those stones - they can heal wounds, and have supernatural side effects, which you have just seen. In short, your little Fullmetal pipaqueak isn't human anymore. He's a hybrid, half homunculis, half human, at best. At worst..." He brokeout into a grin "well, he hasn't gotten our mark...yet."  
"Why are you doing this?  
He shrugged "I want the Philosopher's stone, he wants baby brother to be human, it's not that hard to figure out."  
Alphonse spoke up, a horrified look on his face "You're going to use Ed to make it..."  
He grinned "Yep, you guessed it! Because of what he's become, all of the souls of the humans we've killed have flowed into his body. It's almost ready - he should be killing more humans as we speak!"  
Everyone stiffened, save for Mustang "And it won't bother you to lose your pet?"  
"Not at all. There's always some fool seeking the stone; another will come."  
"That's sick!" Al cried "How can you talk about brother that way?!"  
"But I thought he wasn't your brother anymore?" Alphonse had the decency to appear taken aback. "Whatever, it's got nothing to do with me. Later." And he was gone.  
"...So..." Hawkeye began.  
"He's lying."  
She turned to her commanding officer. "Colonel?"  
"About Edward." He said, face unreadable.  
The woman didn't know what to say. "What do we do now?"  
Mustang brought a gloved hand to his face "I don't know. I just don't know..."

A/N: Wow! It's been a while! ^^ So, what does everyone think? It was like pulling teeth writing the yaoi part for this. See, I was saved recently, and so I'm not into yaoi anymore, so...yeah. It was very hard, so I hope you all enjoyed it! (By the way, the story's handwritten, so I have to type it) Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Uwahhhhh!!!!! 40 reviews! The big four-0! Is this how people feel when they reach fourty?! ^^ Thank you all so much for taking time to read my story! And a special thank you to Doubleblade Miriko for being my big number fourty reviewer! As I'm sure you can see, this story is slowly winding to it's climax. Let's see what happens!

Chapter 12

Envy waltzed into their hideaway, stretching, pleased with himself. It shouldn't be that long now - a few more weeks and the stone would be ready in Edward's body, and he would have it in his hands, and he could keep Edward as his pet forever and ever, and they could keep on playing their little games.  
He stopped short. Ed wasn't on his usual perch at the windowsill. The boy loved to sit there for hours, staring out at humans walking down the street,tucked into their cozy houses, going on with their everyday at the inside of his cheek, he stormed through the house from room to room, silently fuming."I swear, if I have to go look for that little pipsqueak... Ed! Where are you?" He called, turning into the bedroom.  
The room was modeled to be an exact replica of his own bedroom in Dante's mansion, a fact that filled him with disgust. Edward was standing in the middle of the lush carpet, staring at the floor. Envy could only stare at his silhouette, he was like an angel... a beautiful angel made just for him to play with. "Hah!" He sneered, thrusting a hand on his hip. "And here I was planning to beat you for not being here..." Envy frowned, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, "What are you doing in here, anyway? I thought you hated this room."  
"..." Ed gripped at his chest. "It's starting."  
"What is? What are you talking about?"  
Wordlessly, Edward ripped the shirt from his body, the cloth falling to the floor in pieces. The mark of the homunculi was planted in the center of his chest, glaring at Envy with defiance.  
Envy hissed and had the decency to look surprised. "It won't be long now. " Edward said softly,touching the mark on his chest, not raising his eyes "A day, maybe two..."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
He smiled "The Philosopher's stone is almost ready."  
That stopped Envy short. "...How did you find out about that?"  
Ed looked at him with those dead eyes "You didn't think that I wouldn't feel my heart crystalizing under the stone's influence, did you?"  
"But..." He cursed. How could Edward be so calm about this?! "Why is it happening so soon?!"  
"I guess I killed a few more people than I was supposed to today-"  
"Don't give me that!" Envy snarled "For it to have matured this fast you must have been killing more people after we hunted for WEEKS!" He stalked forward.  
Edward's eyes widened "Why are you so angry, Envy? I thought that you'd be happy that the stone was nearly-"  
Envy kissed him, hard. He let out a strangled groan as he was forced against the bedpost, caught up in the passion of Envy's kiss.  
"...WHY?" Envy hissed, his breath brushing Edward's lips "Why do you want to die so BADLY...?"  
He shrugged, his eyes adopting the doll-like look again "Al doesn't want me anymoe. If I'm not his brother, then I have no reason to live." He suddenly gave Envy a toothy smile "Be sure to keep your word though, okay? Be sure to turn Al back into a human, where he can get his body back-"  
Envy punched him as hard as he could, sending his flying into the wall, only to flop onto the bed below him."This isn't a fucking game, Edward!" He screeched as Ed rolled onto his back, coughing. "You'll die...do you know what that means?! If you don't care about that, then that means that everything that I've taught you is-"  
"But I do." Ed said softly, turning his face away from Envy to stare at the bedpost "I do understand... and I don't wawnt to die, I don't." A single tear ran down his cheek. "But... if that's the only way to save Al...then I'll do it."  
Envy rose to his full height, staring down at him "Even if he doesn't love you?"  
"Yes." He laughed, his next words bitter "Unrequited love is nothing new to me."  
"..." Envy smirked "Good job, pipsqueak - you've learned the lesson."  
Edward's eyes rose to look at him "What lesson?"  
"The meaning of life, you've learned it. The other part of my plan didn't fall through, though; it backfired at best, but..." He chuckled, scratching his head.  
"what are you talking ab-"  
The homunculis captured his lips, driving him into the bed. Edward moaned, but didn't fight against his master.  
"...Remember the game Wrath and I played with you at the beginning?" Edward shut his eyes, bringing his head back. "I think you and I are going to play that game again."  
Edward groaned in disagreement, but Envy silenced him with a kiss. He moved his hands under the boy's skirt, dragging his nails across the sensitive skin of the boy's bottom. Edward yelped, arching his back violently.  
Envy smirked as he took the boy's nipple into his mouth, making him cry out again as he once again raked his nails down his backside. "You are so cute..." He smiled against the boy's chest "no wonder Mustang wanted to keep you to himself!"  
"E-Envy..." Ed moaned "No...!"  
"Oh yes, Edward." Envy whispered, peeling off the boy's skirt to reveal the proof of his desire, heavy with it's own wieght. He smirked "Good boy."

"Ooooooooooohhh... p-please don't...Envy..." Edward twisted his head down to look down at the homunculis, who was busy giving his pleasure "I...don't want to hurt you, not like this..."  
Envy pulled back, a smile gracing his wet lips. "So, finally figured it out, huh?"  
Tears stung Edward's cheeks "I'm sorry, Envy... I'm so sorry..."  
He shrugged, using his hand to continue the deed "It doesn't matter now, just sit back and enjoy it - this is a one-time-only deal."  
More tears creeped down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Envy's neck. His face was so open and pained... "Envy, I...I'm scared. I don't want to die...!" Envy cocked an eyebrow. Edward's voice came out in racked sobs"I don't! I want Al back to normal, but I want to BE there when he's normal again!"  
Envy paused, a strange, soft expression on his face that Edward couldn't see. "Is that...really what you want?"  
Ed let out a racking sob "Yes!" He pulled away and buried his head into the pillow and wept. Envy watched with a detatched expression. He leaned down and whispered against the boy's neck, although Edward couldn't hear him over his own cries as the game began again.

A/N: Wow! I didn't realize that this chapter had so much yaoi! 0.0 Sorry guys, I had to cut out over half of this chapter because it was practically x-rated. Don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. Maybe it was caffeine...ah, caffeine... Anyway, please review! What will happen?! 


	13. Chapter 13

Whew! So we finally made it...the last chapter... I just want to thank my faithful readers for staying with me for this long, and I am currently taking requests for a new fanfic! (no yaoi though, folks, or yuri for that matter. I'll do just about anything but those.) I'm also working on a new Yu Yu Hakusho fic, so stay tuned for that! I would have liked more reviews, but what can you do? So, enjoy our story as it comes to its close!

"..." - talking '...' - thoughts

Enjoy! ^^ Chapter 13

"Colonel!"  
Mustang awoke with a jolt to the insistent pounding on his bedroom door. He groaned and sat up, looking to the moon to judge how late the hour was. He sighed, leaning back against the headboard.  
"Colonel Mustang, sir! Please open the door!" More insistent pounding followed the familiar voice.  
He sighed yet again, rising from the bed and stepping across the small apartment, fingering the top of his cream-colored pajamas. "This had better be good, Lieutinant. He yawned, opening the door only to have his coat thrown in his face.  
"Hurry, sir! We have to go NOW!" She breathed, strands of hair escaping from her loose bun of hair. Hawkeye wore nothing more than a plain navy blue robe over silk pajamas; her expensive work shoes seemed strangely out of place on her feet.  
Mustang began to merge into wakefulness as he pulled on his coat, stifling yet another yawn. "What is it? What's the-" She grabbed his wrist, barely giving him time to slip into bedroom shoes before pulling him through his apartment and into the awaiting car.  
After they were on their way, he looked at Hawkeye from across the backseat. "You mind telling me what this is all about, Liestinant?"  
She nodded "You have a guest, Colonel; he was very insistent that he see you immediately."  
"Is THAT all is was?!" He growled, his temper flaring.  
"It's HIM, sir - the gentleman who is behind the mess with Edward."  
That sent him for a loop. He sat back, taking the information in as she continued. "One of my men brought me the message. I was on call, so I got it very quickly." Hawkeye said, taking down her hair to tidy it. "He specifically asked to see you and Alphonse, sir."  
"Have you contacted Alphonse?"  
"Yes sir. He is waiting for us."  
"Very good." He sighed, leaning against the window. 'Why on earth would a homunculus want to see me?'

"Ah, it's good to see that the military's good at responding on short notice!"  
Mustang didn't know what made him angrier - that the homunculus was sitting in HIS chair turned looking out of HIS window, or that he was standing in his own office as if he were some low rank officer awaiting punishment...definitely option A.  
"All right. We've come, now state your business!"  
"Business?" Envy didn't turn "Who said anything about BUSINESS?" He sighed, shrugging. "But oh well, have it your way."  
"What do you want?"  
"...Alphonse," The boy stiffened at Envy's soft tone "what would you say if I told you that I had the Philosopher's Stone in my possession right now?"  
"What?!" Mustang exclaimed.  
Envy grimaced, although they couldn't see it. "Thank you, Colonel, but I'm talking to Alphonse!"  
"H...How?" Al gasped.  
Envy smiled, his tone becoming all at once disarming "There's no reason to fear me, I'm sure you learned your lesson the other day, right?" Al made a small sound, nodding. "All right then, problem solved."  
Al swallowed, Something was wrong with Envy... "How did you...get it?"  
"Simple: from your brother's crystallized heart."  
That shocked them all. "What?!"  
"See, all of those murders that he commited...they were for a purpose. The alchemic stones I fed him made the human souls flow into his body, where they were all nurtured to create the stone in his chest."  
"Y..." Al gripped his hands into fists "You monster! You PLANNED this?!"  
He shrugged "Of course. Oh, don't get your panties all in a bunch! Edward KNEW what was happening!"  
That struck Al dumb. "He...He did?"  
"Yep, knew the whole time. It wasn't supposed to mature this quickly, though, but all he ever talked about was that 'I odn't care if I die, as long as Al's okay'crap, and he killed more people than I could keep track of to speed up the stone's progress."  
Al swallowed "W-where is he no-"  
"Hold it, I'm not finished!" Envy hissed, then laughed. "Ah, I wish I could tell you what all I did to him, but I don't have all that time, so..." He laughed again "and after all of that crap, you know what he said? That he didn't want to die! Can you believe that? He was crying and everything!"  
Mustang straightened, he took the lead while Al stood trembling like a frightened puppy "...So what happened?"  
"Well, we had some out-of-this-world sex," Mustang's face hardened "and then..." He turned to face them, and they all took a step back. Envy's skin was covered from head to toe in black alchemic markings. The effect was dizzying... "I took the stone into my own body, what else could I do with him squalling like that?"  
Al was the first to recover "Envy..."  
"Don't get me wrong, tin can, I still hate you, but..." He looked down almost lovingly "it was what he wanted most."  
All at once they noticed Edward curled in his lap asleep, a thin sheet wrapped around his naked body. "Ed!" Al rushed forward, only to stop at Envy's side, unsure.  
Envy shrugged "Go ahead, take him." Al snatched his brother up and held him in his arms, hugging him protectively.  
Envy flinched "Crap, it's starting..." He gave a gurgled cry and collapsed onto the desk, twitching, the markings on his skin illuminating the room.  
"Envy!" Al exclaimed.  
The homunculus lookedup,clawing for him "Now...rip it out of my chest now!" He screamed "Hurry! If I die while it's inside me, then..." His voice trailed off into another gurgled scream of pain.  
Alphonse's eyes glistened "Envy, why did you do all of this?"  
He gave a strangled chuckle "Maybe I want to see someone live the life that I couldn't, to overcome things that I couldn't... Now hurry, please!" He begged "I can't last much longer...!"  
"..." Al nodded, handing Ed to Mustang. He went forward as Envy sat up, ready for him. Al raised his arm in an arrow-like fashion but hesitated, unable to move. Envy gave a cry of frustration as he grabbed Al's wrist and shoved his splayed hand into his chest.  
"Envy!" Al cried as blood poured from the homunculus' mouth. Envy grinned.  
"Listen...tell that pipsqueakthat when he thinks...of me that I...want it to be a memory...of FEAR. I want to strike terror in his h-heart. PROMISE ME!" He hissed, his eyes wild.  
"O-okay!" With all of his willpower, Al retracted his fist.  
He smiled "Good...boy." He fell back onto Mustang's desk, the final breath of life leaving him.  
Mustang frowned at the growing pool of blood on his desk, stepping forward with the still-sleeping Edward in his arms. "Is he gone?"  
"...Yeah." Al looked at the scarlet stone in his hand. "He's gone."

Epilogue

The inscence burned his nose, clouding his senses. He usually didn't do this sort of thing, but...today was special.  
"Brother, are you done?"  
He looked up. Al was smiling down at him, his sandy brown hair waving in the breeze.  
"...Yeah." He stood, the warmth in the air heating his right palm where it had been made cold by the stone.  
Al smiled "Well, come one! The Colonel'll have your head again otherwise!"  
He smiled, following "Yeah."  
'Dear Envy,  
It's been two years now that you've passed on, and life's going about as normal. I'm still the FullMetal Alchemist, Mustang's still a controlling prick, and Al's just as kind as ever. Heh...I can't help but sometimes look over my shoulder and expect to see you there, and worry if the people I talk to everyday aren't really you in disguise.  
I never got to thank you. You showed me that all life is important, even mine. Especially mine. We disagreed on many things, but, in the end, you made me stronger, and I will never forget that.  
I still wear that stupid collar around my neck. I can't seem to bring myself to take it off, even when I bathe. Eventually, it'll probably fall off of my neck, but I'll just get another one - old habits die hard.  
I guess in the end you got what you wanted. When I hear a sound in the night, I break into a sweat, thinking it's you come to take me to be 're-trained'. I'll probably have nightmares for the rest of my life about what you did to me, but then again, that's what you wanted, right? I'll never forget about you, Envy. Ever.  
That's all I can say about it. You died so that I could be happy with Alphonse, I see now what you meant by your plan 'backfired' - you meant for me to fall in love with you, but it happened the other way around, didn't it? For what you did, for what you went through when you were still human, I hope that wherever you are now, that you're happy, because you deserve it.  
Ed'  
Envy,  
Known by few,  
Hated by all,  
Loved by none.

The words on the tombstone stuck in his mind as he walked away.

End

A/N: So what do think, my lovelys? Did you expect the story to end this way? Did you like it? Were the characters on point to how they should be? GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Again, I am taking requests for fanfics, although no yaoi or yuri, please. Review, speak to me!

roseeyes out! 


End file.
